Talk:Lavender Town Syndrome
My bad...I guess when I undid the trolling I guess I ended up reverting it back to whatever trolling was done last time. When I clicked Undo it didn't show those words "gay sex...etc" damn man my bad Don't worry, I tried to rollback the edits and did just the same thing. I wound up just pasting in the EESH I have a really bad headache after watching that and I'm a teenager btw. I'm sure it's just mind over matter though. Still hurts like freak though lol. "The crazy people are the ones that change the world" 01:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) i found something when i was using audacity to play around with the missing frequencies i used some effect i dont remember but i found a scratchy voice i can barley understand Ow... The music hurt my ears..... well, I guess cause I'm thirteen, but still. i analyzed the audio file mp3 of the lavender town missing frequencies mystery video on youtube, and their is an image of the Ghost from Pokemon Tower and the words leave now in unown letters, that part is real. i have the original mp3 file of the Original japenese version on my mp3 player, i dont want to test it on anyone that young, i already go pretty crazy when i listen to it. its just creepy that if this caused 200 plus deaths, that Lavender town is associated with death! it is a burial ground for pokemon, a mass grave site if you will. that music will always haunt me, nothing since has creeped me out more than lavender town, not Dead Space, Resident Evil, Silent Hill. reading this makes my childhood a little more disturbing. oh and DO NOT listen to it for long periods of time, it DOES cause headaches and Please for the sake of your own sanity, do not let a 5-12 year old listen to this. ^ I do hope you realize that no one killed them selves in reality. It can cause headaches or pain, like me, but it never caused a child to die. This really didn't give me a headache. The song was annoying, but not bad enough for a headache. Answer You're probably going to say "tl;dr", but I did some research and have figured this out. As we all know, as you get older, your hearing ability begins to decrease. However, this actually begins at age 20, and high frequency noises (such as the one in the original Lavender Town theme) begin to slip under the radar. By age 30, they are virtually undetectable. You can only hear these high-pitched beeps if you are age 7-12, as stated by dozens of other people. And the loud beeps with flashing lights have an effect on the nerves and throws you off balance for a minute because they are so unnerving. They give you headaches and make you feel light-headed. That's just your brain saying, "Make it fucking stop!" The real story is probably that a couple kids got thrown off balance by it and went to the doctor. Like all urban legends, this starts off as a truth, then it grows more twisted and demented per re-telling. When you've got stanky old wizard eyes like me, you start to see things. 21:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It made my nose and ears want to bleed and gave me a headache! That's all though. Check out Candle Cove. Way more mysterious and interesting... I'm 32, and I still hear the higher frequencies; but I've always been more sensitive to sound than most people. They're just there, sort of. Hard to describe, sort of a high pitched buzz. If I listen to it for long enough, it gives me a headache and makes me feel a bit weird, but it doesn't make me want to kill myself. Whatssocreepyaboutpasta 04:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Seriously? Do I see the original music from Lavender Town that caused the death of at least 200 children, right at the bottom of the page? If so, this should be removed, or you could at least post a warning. Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 00:28, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Word! Hey, it`s MarvelHero977 here! Just a few things... 1. The perfect balance of scariness and addictiveness is the worst part of this thing. I listened to it about five times in a row, and it won`t get the **** out of my head, and the urge to watch it again is horrible. No side effectsfor me, though, other than slight nausea if I turn on the actual music rather than just the one in my head. 2. What is Silent Hill? It seems to pop up whenever I look at subjects like this (and don`t just say "it`s this" and post a link/video. i want an explanation). 3. I did a little research, and worked out a scientific name for a fear of Lavender Town. It`s "Casiaoppidumophobia". My Opinion on Lavender Town Syndrome I did research into this myself, fasinated by the story. Sadly, I could not find any link between this song and any child suicides. But I did an analysis of the audio and it came up with this image inside the audio. Unfortunately I eas new to the software and cut the bottom half of the image off. But from other accounts it is meant to read 'leave here'. This may seem freaky to most but my friend did research i9nto the other songs. He apparently found images inside of the other songs. It is probably an easter egg placed by the developers as a joke. Even if this is obviously fake I love this one. Wrong Video? I think you used the edited version instead of the beta. Can you fix that? - TrueCobalion 20:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Wrong music Yeah, so I clicked the video, yes it IS creepy music, and I actually like it, and also listen to that version of it every day while doing my homework. The thing is, it's the wrong version. Search on YouTube "Lavender Town Beta", and click the second video from the top. It's not really a lot like the version I listen to. It's more like high-pitched beeps in the tune of the Lavender Town theme that I like to listen to.TheSlenderFan 22:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) What about Yellow? Did this ever occur in Yellow? I just listened to it. it made my face twitch, get cold shivers, and i got a slight headake. (by the way, i am 12) Seth4x4 (talk) 00:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) WIerd audio The strangest thing happened to me. So, i was on imovie trying to make a video about lavender town syndrome. I was making a fool of of myself dressed in a million tons of makeup and a wig. When i was reviewing the video afterwards i heard a wierd high pitched voice in the backround and it was saying something out loud. Right when I was talking. No one was in the house at the time. I swear I didnt add it in. I don't even know what it was saying. Does anyone have any idea what this was? I'll try to transcribe it but it might take a while given it was very fast and very high pitched. I wonder who did it. Does anyone have any ideas what happened? Ghostoflavendertown (talk) 00:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Ghost Scared! Man, I get scared way too easily. I've been reading a few creepy pastas again and now I'm almost too scared to pee. I was going to watch the video a little and stop if I felt ANYTHING. I got scared around0:30 when that annotation came up. I listened until 0:40 then stopped it because if anything scares me right now I'll probably wake everone up. As kid I was always scared of Lavender town, this just adds another reason for it.Itsme0 (talk) 12:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- hi I came to this page after one of my friends listened to it and he has been acting strangely. i dont want to listen to it. can someone tell me how to create another section or do it for me? Itsleo20 (talk) 20:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) My little dog started growling a bit when the music started, but the other two didn't seem to care. I called my kid in (who is 5 1/2) and asked her to listen to the music. She didn't seem bothered by it. Of course, when I told her it was Pokemon music, she said she likes it.Spookypenguin (talk) 21:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Jupiter077 (talk) 22:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Jupiter077Jupiter077 (talk) 22:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) im 13 and my ears are more sensitive to noises to other people so i watched the red and green beta lavender town and i could hear faint noises or it could be just my brain making up things. but i just stopped because i got a huge headache.